staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
21 lipca 1991
TP1 7.00 Witamy o siódmej 7.30 Kraj za miastem (niewolnik biurokracji) 7.55 Po gospodarsku 8.10 Od niedzieli do niedzieli: przed żniwami 8.55 Program dnia 9.00 Teleferie: "Darby O'Gill i krasnoludki" - film fab. USA 10.30 Przygody roślin: "Usadowić się na drzewie" - dok. film francuski 11.00 Notowania czyli co się opłaca rolnikowi 11.25 Wokół Kuklińskiego - prog. dok. o płk. Kuklińskim, sprawcy jednej z największych afer szpiegowskich początku lat 80 11.50 TV koncert życzeń 12.50 Circom Regional prezentuje 13.20 World Net na antenie "Jedynki" 14.20 Alfabet komediantów 14.50 Tak było w Olsztynie: rep. z Olsztyńskich Spotkań Zamkowych "Śpiewamy poezję" 15.20 Danuta Kwapiszewska - jej portret 15.45 Telewizjer 16.05 Z archiwum Teatru Telewizji: "Warszawa da się lubić" - widowisko muzyczne 16.45 Film dok. o papieżu Janie Pawle II 17.15 Teleexpress 17.35 Smak życia 18.15 Wokół wielkiej sceny - mag. operowy 19.00 Dobranoc - Walt Disney przedstawia - "Gumisie" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 "Miliarderka" - odc. 3 (ostatni) filmu fab. prod. francuskiej 21.30 7 dni - świat 22.00 Sportowa niedziela 22.40 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Narodowe Siły Zbrojne 23.20 Jutro w programie TP2 7.45 Przegląd tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 8.30 Film dla niesłyszących: "Miliarderka" (cz. 3 - ostatnia) filmu fab. (obyczajowego) prod. francuskiej 9.50 Program dnia 10.00 CNN - Headline News 10.10 Jutro poniedziałek - mag. codziennych spraw rodzinnych 10.30 Program lokalny 11.00 Wybrańcy Melpomeny (2): Józef Węgrzyn - wspomina Nina Andrycz 11.30 Wspólnota w kulturze - Ojcowizna 12.00 Od mikstury do pigułki 12.30 Express Dimanche - wydarzenia tygodnia w krzywym zwierciadle 12.45 Gość Dwójki: Tadeusz Łomnicki 13.00 Polska Kronika Filmowa 13.10 Sto pytań do... 13.50 Henryk Debich proponuje: Bogusław Morka 14.10 "Przerwane ogniwo" - odc. 4 filmu TVP z serii "Przyłbice i kaptury"k 15.05 Jerzy Waldorff: "Połowy na rzece wspomnień" (8) 15.35 Hare Krishna - reportaż 16.00 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: "Wędrówki ludów nad Pacyfikiem (6): "Nowe ostrze" - odc. serialu australijskiego 16.55 Program dnia 17.00 Sport 17.30 Bliżej świata - przegląd telewizji satelitarnych 18.30 Dwie noce z Piwnicą pod Baranami, czyli spełnione marzenia Piotra Skrzyneckiego - film dok. 19.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 19.30 Galeria Dwójki: "Spotkania świętych obrazów w Muzeum Etnograficznym" oraz "Epitafium i Siedem przestrzeni w warszawskiej Zachęcie" 20.00 Koncert gwiazd XXX Festiwalu Moniuszkowskiego w Kudowie-Zdroju 21.00 Recital Jolanty Arnal 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 "Angus" - odc. 1 filmu fab. prod. USA z serii "Raj utracony" (wojenny) 22.35 Wspomnienie o Jerzym Dobrowolskim 23.30 CNN - Headline News 23.40 Program na poniedziałek Sky One 7.00 Ptak Balleya 7.30 Castaway 8.00 Fun Factory 12.00 Osiem i wystarczy 13.00 To niewiarygodne 14.00 Nowe przygody Wonder Woman 15.00 Wrestling 16.00 Zdumiewające zwierzęta 17.00 Małe i piękne 17.30 Hart to Hart 19.30 Simpsonowie 20.00 21 Jump Str. 21.00 Kino „Marco Polo” 24.00 Falcon Crest 1.00 Przedstawiamy nocą Pro 7 8.10 Muppet Show 8.35 Captain Scarlet — ser. 9.00 Boubou. Koenig der Tiere — ser. 9.25 Przygody Sindbada — ser. 9.50 Wenn die Deiche brechen — przyg. film USA 11.30 Bill Cosby Show 11.55 M.A.S.H. — ser. 12.20 Ein Engel auf Erden — ser. 13.05 W świecie dzikich zwierząt — dok. film USA 13.55 Die Abenteuer des Don Juan — przyg. film USA 15.45 Drei Kadaver am Makapu — krym. USA 17.20 Riptide — ser. 18.10 Wiadomości 18.25 Siekamenvon jenseits des Weltraums — ang. film sf. 19.50 Bill Cosby Show 20.15 Jane und die verlorene Stadt — przyg. ang. 21.50 Ulice San Francisco — ser. 22.45 Das Grauen kommt um 10 — krym. USA 0.20 Wiadomości 0.30 Night court — show 0.50 Kobra — ser. 1.45 Die Abenteuer Das Don Juan — przyg. film USA 3.35 Wienn die Deiche brechen — przyg. USA RTL Plus 8.00 Li-La-Launebaer — pr. dla dzieci 9.15 Film fab. 11.00 Die Tattingers — ser. 11.50 Romanze ohne Ende — ser. 12.35 PS Giganten — ser. 13.05 Dennis — kreskówki 13.15 Mein Vater ist ein Ausserirdischer — ser. 13.35 Familie Munster — ser. 14.00 Ultraman — ser. 14.15 Mein ganzes Herz ist voll Musik — kom. RFN 16.00 Mord ist ihr Hobby — ser. 16.50 Melodie ojczyzny 17.45 Mode, Models undb Intrigen — ser. 18.45 Aktualności 19.10 Peter’s Musikrevue 20.15 Nur der Wind — film RFN 21.45 Spiegel tv 22.30 Prime Time — show 22.35 Das Model und der Schnueffier — ser. 23.25 Strefa mroku — ser. 0.15 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia ScreenSport 7.00 Copa America 9.00 Golf 10.30 Sport Special 11.00 Lekka atletyka: mecz Anglia-ZSRR 12.00 Żużel — zawody w Glasgow 13.00 Karate 14.00 Formuła 3000 — wyścigi we Włoszech 15.00 Wyścigi samochodowe w USA 16.00 Amerykański football 17.00 Go — magazyn sportów motorowych 18.00 Wyścigi samochodowe 18.30 Sporty motorowe w Anglii 19.00 Formuła 1 — film dok. 19.30 Golf 20.50 Copa America — mecz finałowy 22.50 Copa America — mecze finałowe FilmNet 7.00 Return to Snowy River 9.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 11.00 The Secret of Nimh — horror 13.00 The Private Lives of Elizabeth and Essex 15.00 Walt Disney przedstawia 17.00 Gaby A True Story 19.00 Betrayed 21.00 Me and Him 23.00 Max and Helen 1.00 Buster 3.00 Ghostwriter — thriller 5.00 Deady Care — dr. 3sat 13.35 Magazyn sportowy 16.05 Zapowiedzi kulturalne 16.30 Chumm und lueg — ser. 17.00 Magazyn wschodnioniemiecki 17.30 Magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Podróże po byłej NRD 19.00 Wiadomości 19.30 Es geschah am 20. Juli — film RFN 20.40 Kulturalne propozycje 21.40 Monologi i kuplety 22.25 Muzeum kryminalistyki 23.40 Przed 25 laty...